familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987)/Correspondences
Correspondences of Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987). 1944 circa *Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) to Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920-2011) circa 1942-1944: Dear Tommy. Well here we are almost at the end of another year. I hope and pray it won't be for long now, and we can have you home for keeps. if we hold fast to our faith, and as good soldiers endure that which is before us we shall gain the victory. A very blessed Christmas be yours. Mom. 1979 *Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) to Judith Elizabeth Norton (1951) on August 02, 1979: Dear Judy. How is my sweet to-day? Breakfast is over and now I must keep in touch with my loved ones. Right? It was so kind of Richard to bring Mama to see me. Hadn't seen him in a long time. Had a longing to see him, and then he came. It made me feel happy. And then I got to see Mama too. Tommy and Susan Manson when she comes to them for a visit. can not remember when she was leaving. The weather is hot and humid, but I get out in the shade from 2 to 4 most days. There is always a breeze, some days more than others. Good to watch the folks go by. Many times I fall asleep. The lady in the kitchen gave me enclosed paper. Thought you might like to read it. Mr. Frank just celebrated his 90th birthday. After the residents had gone to bed on our floor they gave me a call to come up front. The aides had bought cake, and we sang happy birthday. There were 8 of us. he was so happy. We celebrated all those here who had birthdays in July over a week ago, in the big dining room. The one lady was 101, does not have the strength to walk around. She's in a wheelchair all the time, told me she feels good, does not have an ache or a pain and her mind is very active. She goes well in her wheelchair. Will write again next week. God keep you all in his loving care. Grandma Elizabeth Freudenberg XXXX 1981 *Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) to Judith Elizabeth Norton (1951) on August 06, 1981: Dear Sweetie - They are cleaning my closet out, so thought ... Wasn't it wonderful we got to meet Mary Frances and little Sam. I know how much she appreciated, and loved being with us. When Gertrude Ederle swam the English Channel her father and many boats followed her to help her if she needed help. She was nearing the end, when she called to her father, she said she could not go any further, her father called out to her to keep swimming, the shore is just ahead, and she did and won the record. Tell that with a hug to my Sunshine Norton. 1986 *Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) to Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921-2009) in October 1986: My Dear Selma - Received your letter. Many thanks for writing and remembering me. They just brought me word from the desk, that Naida, and Pete, will not be here to-day, as Naida is not feeling well. I have not seen Helen Freudenberg, and Al Brindley for a while, as they are still down at the shore. I think Michael Borland is there. But she likes it down there anyway. So Richard has gained 5 lbs., well he could use it, and I hope all is going well at his new job. Mama knows with you out in Paramus, it is not easy to get in. Maybe some time I could come and stay with you for a few days, as I do with Naida and Helen, if it could be arranged. The Lord keep you safe in Him. Keep praying, and trusting in Him always. your old mother Elizabeth Freudenberg XXXXXXX Category: Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987)